


Royal Holiday

by PrettyBirdWrites



Series: His Grace, My King [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Royal Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites
Summary: Holiday time in our Beloved Royal family of the Realm
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, human main male character and human female character
Series: His Grace, My King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Royal Holiday

The King walked into the throne room where Princess Isadora was holding her little brother in her arms in a big hug. She looks up and smiles at her father. 

“Happy Christmas father!”

“Happy Christmas to my two darling children.” He kissed his son on the forehead, and then dropped a kiss on the top of Isadora’s head.

“Mother said she would be right down.” Isadora smiled. She had foundly started to call Jade, simply ‘mother’ shortly after her little brother had been born. She felt close to her step mother and she knew she was not there to replace her mother.

The king knew the throne room would be filled with well wishers shortly, wanting to see the royal family. As he sat on his throne, watching his daughter take her seat and pass the care of her brother off to their nanny. He almost jumped when a gentle hand caressed his shoulder.

“Try not to worry about him so much, or you will cause yourself to go even more grey.” Jade teased him as she ran a hand through his hair. 

He smiled at her, she leaned over and kissed him. “I missed you this morning.”

“I know, I am sorry I wanted to make sure everything was in order for today.”

“A king and queen’s work is never done.” The king said as he held her hand. Jade had fallen right into her role as queen, she never faltered. The court loved her, the citizens of the realm loved her. And the Regent’s who are inplace over the kingdoms that once belonged to that tractor Beth’s family and King Edward… They all respect their king and queen and it is apparent in all that they have done so far for those kingdoms. 

The king picked up a small box and handed it to Jade, “I got you just a small token of my love and affection.”

Jade smiled, “Is this to go along with all of the other boxes I know are piled up in the sitting room next to our bedchambers?”

“What can I say, you and the children mean everything to me.” He kissed her again and helped her open the box, inside was a beautiful necklace. Hanging from it was four beautiful green gems. “We can have more gems added to it if anymore children come along. But I wanted a stone for each of us.”

"I love it! Put it on me!" Jade said with a big smile.

The King put the necklace on her and then stole another kiss.

Jade waved her hand and Isadora came running over to her, “Yes, mother?”

"I wanted to give you a little something early this morning just to hold you over till later." Jade hands her a book. “I know how much you have been looking forward to this one.”

Isadora’s eyes light up, “Thank you so much!”

She runs back to her seat and starts to look over her book. The king smiles, knowing that his first wife would be pleased at how well their daughter is being taken care of. Jade has really done well in her role as mother as well as queen. She was a natural at both.

The guards at the doors announced that the guests were starting to become impatient waiting outside, so the king waved his hand allowing them to come in to fill the seats in the room. Nobles were allowed to sit, their staff or any late comers would need to stand around the edges of the room or in the back.

Once everyone was seated, a trio of three singing girls followed by an altar boy swinging a metal decorative urn with burning incense in it. Once they reached the front, they bowed to the royal family then took their places off to the side. Next into the room was the bishop, and he bowed before the King and Queen before offing his official blessing.

"Your Graces, my Lords and Ladies. I offer my blessing during this holiday season, and hope that in the new year we all find good health. May our young prince continue to grow tall and strong like his father, and may both children have a kind heart like our Queen."

Cheers rounded the room as everyone seconded the bishop's words. Princess Isadora helped her young brother up the steps to be with their parents, and Jade kissed both of them. 

"From our home to all of yours. We hope blessings find their way to all of us." The Queen said to everyone, "Now, let us eat and celebrate."

Everyone made their way into the dinning room that was through a set of double doors, the King took that moment to seek out Jade. “I want to have a moment alone with you.”

Jade smiled at him and he pulled her into his office and then closed the door, he Kissed her passionately. Letting his hands run down her sides. “I have longed for that.”

“We have not had much time to ourselves. Yet… I believe that we might actually soon be even busier.”

He looked at her with a puzzles look on his face, until she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. “Soon my love, soon.”

His eyes got wider, “You mean…. Another?” He could not even finish saying it. For he felt like the luckiest man alive. He kissed her, deeply this time. His hand still on her stomach. “Best gift ever.”

The happy couple decided to wait to announce anything till a later date, they wanted to make sure that everything seemed ok with her pregnancy first.


End file.
